The Ticket
by Quod scripsi
Summary: While away from the Island, a chance meeting between KW & Alexander leads to an important discussion; how will they get home?  An allegory, a bit clumsy perhaps, but well meant & with a colonel of truth. Dedicated to a special friend.


"Hey, watch it!" shouted Alexander as the golf cart used to shuttle handicapped passengers nearly ran him down. "How didn't he see me? Sheesh, it's not like there's any other goat looking horned creatures in this airport!" He shook his head and snorted a half laugh at the idea of talking to himself then continued walking along the wide passageway, gingerly weaving around scores of other travelers and their rolling luggage, grateful to have fur and freedom from baggage.

He rounded a corner and found what he'd been looking for; a small sign that read "To Gate 77". Surprisingly, it pointed down a smaller, narrower hallway that seemed to have fewer people using it. "Good thing the travel guide told me how to find that hallway" he said softly. "I could easily have missed it." He started toward the narrow passageway then suddenly froze, causing the man walking behind him to run into his back.

"Sorry about that" said the man, unable to take his eyes of Alexander's large horns.

"It's OK" shrugged Alexander, "Sorry, I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly, but I just saw someone I know."

Alexander hurried across the wide passageway toward a small café while dodging other travelers, frogger-style. "KW! KW!" he shouted, a huge grin spreading across his face.

KW, surprised to hear someone calling her name, put down her book and looked up.

"Hey Alexander, where'd you come from!" she said, standing. They embraced and stood smiling at one another, amazed by the fortuitous meeting but pleasantly surprised their paths had crossed against all odds.

"How's your trip going?" asked KW as they sat down at the table.

"Oh it's been one heck of an adventure." he replied. "The world is sure a strange and interesting place, and a little frightening. But I am so looking forward to going home!"

"No doubt" said KW.

"But what are you doing here, KW? You're also traveling now?"

"Yeah I decided it was time to get out and see the world, so I took off not long after you left. You were just a few days ahead of me. You know, at the time I didn't think about how to get home and it looks like there aren't many options for us Wild Things. Somehow I found my way to this airport, so I guess the answer is here someplace."

"Ha, of all the airports in all the towns in all the world, you walked into mine!" said Alexander, a crooked grin spreading across his face. "You're sure right about the getting back part. I wandered for quite a while before I found this place, and I'm glad you found it too. Are you ready to go home now?"

KW cocked her head to one side while absentmindedly twirling a few strands of her long auburn hair. "Yeah I think so. You know, the more I see of the world the more I realize what a wonderful place our island really is. I think it's like a little slice of heaven or something."

Alexander nodded his agreement. "Well, we must be on the same flight" he said, barely able to contain his joy at the prospect of travelling with KW. "WTL Airlines, flight J-316. But you know that of course, since it's the only airline that goes anywhere near the island, and there's only the one flight. It takes a special plane that has those floating thingys down by the wheels, so it can land in the water. You must have found out what I did, I mean about the ticket and all. When I read the travel guide and realized what a ticket cost I felt like I'd been hit with a hundred dirt clods! Isn't it amazing the CEO of the airline will give a free ticket to any Wild Thing that knows how to ask him the right way? But we'd better hurry because the ticket agent said that flight can leave at any time, and we don't really know how long we have. Are you ready?"

KW frowned. "Alexander, I don't know what you're talking about. Why does it matter which flight we take, or even which airline? What is WTL Airlines, Wild Things Limited or something? And what's this nonsense about a ticket? You don't need any ticket."

Alexander's brow furrowed as he looked at her with a puzzled expression, then snorted a short laugh. "Oh, you got me! Very funny joke KW, but now we've got to get going. Time to pick up those webbed feet. We need to move it, move it!" He started to rise. "Oh, I asked the agent what WTL means and it has something to do with the CEO's son."

KW remained seated. "I'm not joking. Why would you think that?"

"Well…um…I thought you must have been joking because like I said, there's just the one way home. I mean it, I've really searched. You have to be careful because there are misguided people out there that try to tell you about other airlines and flights, but I found the true travel guide that explains everything. The agent also showed me on the electronic sign thingy, and believe me, there is only one flight you and I can take." He paused, a look of concern spreading across his face. "KW, don't you know all this? Have you asked for your free ticket?"

"Come on, Alexander, you don't really believe everything in that travel guide, do you? Sorry, but you're wrong. You can't know all that, and I think it makes more sense to be able to just randomly board any plane from any airline to get home. Why should we be limited to just one flight or even one airline? Why do we need a ticket? No, you've got it all wrong. There's no need to go to gate 77. We can just pick any plane and I know it'll somehow take us to the island. It makes perfect sense to me."

"KW, you're scaring me. If we were trying to get to just any city in the world you'd be right about other flights, but we're talking about our island. It's not like any other place."

"Alexander, what you believe isn't fair. What about all the Wild Things that never find the travel guide you told me about, or the ones that read it but don't understand or believe it?"

"But KW, I found it, and really there are copies of it everywhere. But I don't know, there may be other arrangements for those few that don't have any way to find the info, for whatever reason, but that doesn't apply to us because we do know about it. We have to act on the info we have. What may or may not apply to others doesn't apply to us, once we know about the travel guide. Leave that to the CEO, that's all up to him. Now please, there may not be much time. You need a ticket for flight J-316. I'm telling you the truth KW, there is no other way home."

She leaned back in the chair and folded her hands on the table. "Sorry Alexander, I don't agree with that, and I don't think you can change my mind."

A pained expression spread across his pale face and his shoulders visibly slumped. He lowered his eyes for a moment and picked up a wooden coffee stirrer from the table. "You're right about that KW" he said very softly. He raised his eyes and looked at her. "All I can do is share what I've found, and ask you to take a hard look at all the facts. But I can't get a ticket for you, and I can't make you ask the CEO for one. He won't force you to board the right plane, and I can't drag you to it. You have free will and all." As he spoke he turned the small wooden stick over and over in his hands, as if it were a wishing stone.

"I'm glad you understand" KW said with a hint of a smile. "And I appreciate you sharing your views with me. I really do."

"KW, I care about you and want to make sure you get home safely. When I first saw you here I thought maybe I found you for a reason, but now it seems as if I've made things worse. Please don't be angry with me." A few small tears formed at the corners of his pale blue eyes. "I should have known that you'll have to discover the truth on your own."

She put her hand on his. "Alexander, don't be silly! I'll be fine. I think some of the stuff in the travel guide is wrong, or maybe just misunderstood. Everyone will get home, no matter what flight we take. Don't pay any attention to that business about having to find the right flight. You know, I'm not sure the CEO even has the authority to decide what flights go where. I think we should help him by telling others that he doesn't really have any rules or anything, and that we can do as we please and still get home just fine. Otherwise everyone will think he's harsh."

Alexander looked into KW's intelligent yellow eyes and winced at the realization that she had made assumptions about how the CEO intended to run his airline, despite all the detailed information in the travel guide. He had always admired her sharp mind but now it seemed her sweet nature and optimism had clouded her judgment, and she didn't fully comprehend what he had come to accept; that the CEO had a right to operate his airline the way he thought best. Alexander had always known that KW's intellect was superior to his, yet in his own childlike way he somehow understood the truth. He had studied the travel guide and found compelling evidence that it contained trustworthy information. More than anything, he knew there was no way he or KW could ever hope to pay the price of the ticket needed for the one flight home, and his heart ached to share the good news about how the CEO had gone to such great expense to provide a free ticket to any Wild Thing that would trust him and accept the gift.

He tapped the stirrer on the table and tried to think how best to respond. "KW, if what you say is true why would the CEO have written the travel guide? If you read it carefully you'll see it really has only one message. Is it likely he'll just change his mind and ignore everything he's ever said? He's explained everything very clearly and I don't think it makes sense for us to assume he'll do what we think is best. If that was the reality of it he would have let everyone know a long time ago. I mean, there are rules and all, and that's just the way it is. You can't fly without a ticket, you can't hope to buy one and yet you can have one for free if you know how to ask. The CEO can't just set aside his rules because his word is everything to him, but he did figure out a way for us Wild Things to get home by paying for our ticket himself. The agent told me he had to spend his son's entire inheritance. Really, you can't begin to imagine what it cost him."

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped and instead took a sip of coffee. There was an awkward silence between them. "It's been good talking with you Alexander, but you probably want to get going. I know we'll see each other again soon, on the island. You get there your way and I'll find my own means."

"KW, it's not my way. I have no means to get there, and neither do you. I don't know the way home from here, do you? We need that plane, and the free ticket to get on it. If that plane leaves the ground and you're not with me, you'll regret it. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but soon, and for the rest of your life."

She pursed her lips and looked away for a moment. "I don't see how you can be so sure you're right and I'm wrong".

He leaned toward her and his voice was gentle but earnest. "KW, This isn't about who's right or wrong. This is about us getting home. It's about truth."

"Truth is relative, Alexander. You keep your truth and I'll keep mine."

He put down the stirrer and reached into the small knapsack he used to carry his few meager belongings and took out a small book and placed it on the table. "Here's my copy of the travel guide. Will you at least read it?" He placed both of his hands on the book and slowly pushed it across the table toward her.

She was moved by his sincerity but also a bit irritated at his dogged persistence. Poor Alexander, he was so gullible. "Thanks for this. I'll read it when I have time."

The two Wild Things sat in silence for a few long seconds, looking at one another across the small table. People of all creeds, tongues, and nationalities swarmed around them. A few glanced toward the two strange creatures but most seemed not to notice or care. Alexander looked around at the multitude of people, running to and fro, and wondered who they were, where they had come from and where they were going. "All we like sheep have gone astray. We have turned, every one, to his own way" he said softly.

KW narrowed her eyes. "That's a very odd thing to say. What made you think of it? Besides, it's fine for everyone to do things their own way. Like in that song."

He started to reply but a sound caught his ear. Looking up he noticed the small speaker mounted on the ceiling above them. "All passengers with a ticket for flight J-316 will please prepare to make their way to gate 77."

"KW, there's even less time than I thought. You heard the announcement. Please, will you walk with me? We'll find an agent and you can ask the CEO for a ticket."

KW frowned with a puzzled expression. "What announcement? I didn't hear anything."

Alexander stared at her in silence, and she was surprised by the look of sadness in his eyes.

"Why the long face?" she said. "I'll think about what you told me."

KW extended her hand and he took it in both of his. "Make sure you find the way home" he said softly" and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Everything's fine. Alexander, we're family and I know you care about me, just as I care about you, but please don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"OK, KW" he lied. Not worry about her? He'd rather rip off his horns than imagine the island without her. But somehow he knew the CEO might send agents to help her find the way. If only he wasn't the least of all the Wild Things; perhaps he could do more to help her. He only hoped he hadn't made things worse with his clumsy attempt to share the good news he had found.

KW patted his arm with her free hand. "Take care, Alexander. I'll see you later, at home."

He forced a weak smile and reluctantly released her hand. "There's nothing in all the world I'd like more."

She brushed her long hair away from her face as she stood, then smiled at him warmly. "Bye for now."

Alexander stood as she did and watched her until she became lost in the crowded main passageway. "Bye KW. I love you. Please get home safely." He looked down and noticed her half empty cup of coffee on the table, heaved a deep sigh, then picked up his knapsack and turned to make his way toward the narrow passageway, and gate 77.

In an office high above the crowded airport the CEO looked at a bank of monitors mounted on one wall. His piercing eyes followed the goat-like Wild Thing as he slowly shuffled along, head down, clearly dejected. The CEO smiled and his kind face shone with benevolence, dignity and all authority. "Take heart, Alexander" he said, still looking at the monitor, "KW is known to me, and I will send agents to help her find the way".

In the narrow passageway Alexander paused and pricked up his ears. Had he heard a voice speak to him? No, there wasn't really a voice, yet it seemed as if someone had spoken to him, and for some reason it gave him comfort. He felt the anxiety draining from him like water through his fingers and knew that KW would not be alone.

He looked up and for the first time noticed the skylights above the passageway. The day had been overcast, and as he watched the dark clouds parted and a dazzling azure sky came into view. Alexander closed his eyes and felt the warm sunshine envelope him, the brilliant, golden light seeming almost to electrify his fur into a dazzling white. Peace beyond all understanding fell upon him like a gentle rain. He opened his eyes and thought again of KW, and of the day when they would be together again, at home, and in all the broad expanse of tranquil light he saw no shadow of another parting from her.

* * *

><p>Author's note: The last part of the last sentence is of course borrowed from the closing sentence of Charles Dickens' "Great Expectations". It is perhaps my favorite ending to any of his novels and I have long wanted to use it in a story. My thanks to Mr. Dickens (who is currently at home) for the use of the line.<p> 


End file.
